


Silent treatment

by canyousmellchips



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyousmellchips/pseuds/canyousmellchips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of what happened later that night after Carmilla ran away from the room in episode 2.10. Angst, with a bit of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent treatment

Carmilla knew Mattie’s words were getting to Laura’s head.

It had been a bad idea to bring her sister there, since the beginning. She should have known the humans would listen to everything.

After they came back from the crater, the tiny human barely looked at her. The silent treatment was bothering her the longer it went on, but the vampire also felt like if she opened her mouth to speak she would only screw things up over even more.

The silence was almost deafening when Carmilla went to bed alone. As she laid down in the big white bed she could hear Laura and the ginger twins having a conversation downstairs. She pulled her head deep in the yellow pillow trying to ignore Perry saying something about how “ _she was not being helpful at all_ ”.

The bed smelled like a mix of Laura’s scent with her’s and she wished they could just go back to stargazing, and pretending the world was not a mess, and they could just be two girls in love, getting to know each other better.

Why did everyone always want so much from Carmilla? First Maman always asking her to be more responsible regarding her duties to the girls sacrifice. Then, Mattie saying she was being “ _too reckless_ ”, always in the middle of a romance, and now the humans wanted her to be a _hero_! When she was just an useless, hundreds year old vampire.

The door cracked open and she closed her eyes, only listening to Laura’s sighs and her small steps around the bedroom. After a few minutes the bed dipped slightly and Carmilla was deeply aware of the warmth radiating from the human’s body, so close, yet so far from her touch. Her skin tickled from the proximity. She wanted to touch her girlfriend, kiss her senseless, smell her hair, do anything, just to know they were ok.

Laura moved closer and the vampire tried to open space in the pillow for her, always maintaining a safe distance between then. Waiting for a sign of what to do next. She opened her eyes, but didn’t dare look at the other girl’s face, fixing her gaze in the hands slowly getting closer to her left arm. When Laura’s body slightly touched hers, a tension left Carmilla and she shifted closer, connecting their bodies as close as they could manage.

They knew there was a lot to talk about later, but right now there were too many emotions, and worries going through their heads. Comfort was the only thing they wanted from this awkward - but much needed proximity.

Laura’s breathing started to slow and Carmilla finally looked at her girlfriend’s face, placing a strand of her hair behind her cute small ears so she could look at her sleeping adorableness. Did the human know how much the vampire worried about her safety? Did she know Carmilla’s dead heart skipped a bit everytime she thought one day, Laura would not be with her anymore?

She hoped her words toward Mattie could be real. That she would indeed have a very long wait ahead of them. Because Carmilla wanted to savior every small moment she could have with Laura, even the bad ones like today. She just wanted to be able to be close like this. Silent or not, the human was still here, with her after all, sleeping peacefully by her side, breathing and living.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just had this image of how the girls deal with these bad moments between the episodes, because I doubt Carmilla would want to stay away from Laura but she would still respect her space. Thanks, Melissa, for the beta and the suggestions!


End file.
